The Beauty of the Depression
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: Three young girls hit hard by the depression work in a run down Brooklyn bar to make a living until three rich Upper East Side men offer them ways out.. P/R Q/J F/S Rating will go up to M! Historical Fic
1. Hard times

**Authors Note: So I thought I would take a crack at a historical fic with more than one pairing three major pairings with one subtle one that isn't so much. I hope you enjoy it! (: Took me forever to get the dates and shizz- this is set around 1929-1940 aka the time of the Great Depression. Please review (: and I'm looking for a beta!**

**Dates you need to know: Present Year: 1932 The depression hit : 1930 The bar opened: 1929 1916: Rachel was born making her 16 1914: Santana was born making her 18 1915: Quinn was born making her 17. **

_-x-_

_"For I`m dancing with tears in my eyes _

_cause the boy in my arms isn`t you,_  
_dancing with somebody new _

_when it`s you that my hearts calling to..._

_Trying to smile, once in a while,_  
_but I find it so hard to do._  
_For I`m dancing with tears in my eyes,_  
_cause the boy in my arms isn`t you"_

Young Rachel Berry's hand clutched at the microphone, holding onto as though a raft keeping her afloat whilst in a deadly ocean, she didn't smile as she sang- she wasn't meant to, the look in her eyes was one of hope. She sang her heart out on that stage, with the broken down end and the light on the left that didn't work properly, though those things didn't matter. Rachel would rather sing here than on the biggest stage on Broadway- this felt like home, this was her home- in the time of the great depression it wasn't about what you had or what you owned, it was about who you loved and your family.

Rachel's family stood on stage. Of course she had a Mother and a Father but they were far too interested in marrying of her older sister. Her true family lived here, this bar was like her home- it was the place she would call home, sure it wasn't her house but that didn't matter. Her sisters were here- sure they weren't blood related but they felt like her sisters.

Santana Lopez , a high class hooker who worked on the streets just to get by, she dropped her last name in '28. The thinnest out of the three with long legs and a tough attitude. Only the two girls ever saw the true side of her. Tough as nails, and hard as boots, she only did what she did to support herself. She was the oldest out of the three, and her eyes showed the hardships she had been through- she was the one to support to protect the other two girls if anything bad happened. She was definitely the most determined and she loved being right. She lived alone, no family nothing, but she survived

Quinn Fabray a teenage runaway- recently pregnant, got knocked up by a jerk who flashed his cash around to get her attention. Now dirt poor she scrambled for tips at the bar. She didn't have a baby to support seeing as she had given it way to a couple not affected by the economical downfall. The payments they gave her didn't last long she barely earned a living working at a cafe on her nights of at the bar. She had sweet looks, and though she was the second oldest, she most certainly looked like the youngest of the trio.

The owner of the little burnt down bar Will- a widowed ex solider, who's wife- Emma died in the 6th cholera pandemic to hit Britain. Over sustained with grief he used the last of there money to buy a run down bar he was convinced he could do up- he intended it to be a hang out for people caught up who could bar cheap beer. It mostly attracted jerks from the Upper East Side, on a night out- who may look tough but secretly they would never survive in Brooklyn were mugging was an inevitability and prostitutes lined the streets.

Then there was Rachel Berry, the baby of the group. With wild black hair and ruby red lips, she reeked of seduction because she had too. Her parents had been hit hard when her Father lost his job, so Rachel worked at the bar to pay for her school stuff, her parents insisted she just marry a rich man- she was the perfect candidate but she would not live of a man. She would make her own money.

The bar itself was struggling as it always would be- the Upper East Side lot came in and splashed about there cash but rarely spent any. They were all loud drunks, who acted better than anyone else because they had family money to fall back on- unlike the girls on stage who had nothing left, they only had the power of there voice, and the sway of there hips. A small tip would make there day, they all lived in skanky flats (Except Rachel who lived in a house with her parents) Santana lived alone, Quinn also. The girls were saving up every penny to buy a flat together, it would cost less in the long run- but now days people wanted deposits. The girls were only a few hundred bucks away from a little flat on the corner street.

Things would always be tough around here- they would struggle for money, and the bar was slowly going into debt. Will had neglected to tell them he had some buyers joining them this evening, the girls would kick up a fuss if young dukes and debonair s began to pull the strings - it was three young Male's seeking for something to boost there image- that was what most people thought, that they would buy the bar to look charitable to future wife's. When in reality the three young men were just looking for something to believe in.

_-x_

**A/N: Okay hope you enjoy it! This is basically an intro chapter to the story to introduce the characters. We will be hearing about the boys in the next chapter, and there will be the first meeting! (: I know its rated T but it will go up to M trust me! I can't resist slipping in a bit of Puckleberry Goodness! **


	2. Last Shot

**Authors Note: I had positive response to this story! And it's awesome, if only you guys would review! :L Please Please try to (: Anyways I'm turning this multi chapter, I said the two groups would meet in this chapter and they will briefly :L I have to introduce the boys first! I hope you enjoy this is totally AU of course, and a few people are a bit OOC. Little note someone asked if they live in New York? They do I mentioned Britain because Will used to live their before moving over to NY sorry for any confusion on that part!**  
**Still looking for a Beta mail me if interested!**

_-x_

The bar had closed early tonight, none of the girls were happy about this- they needed every penny they could earn, and cutting three hours of their shift would do no favours seeing as it was a Friday night. They had all managed to stay though. The three buyers were coming in tonight and the girls were told to be on their best behaviour. If even one buyer invested it would do wonders for the place. It was their last chance, and they needed it, as though none of them would admit it- the UES boys they hated were there last shot at saving the bar that had become their home.

"Who are these hacks anyway? Bunch of pretty boy Upper East Siders looking for their next charity case?" Santana spat out, her feet resting on the bar, Rachel sat primly like a lady- she was the perfect women only acting like a total slut on stage were it mattered. As all the girls said appear available when your working, no other time- except for Santana who's round the clock job was to be sex on legs. "I betcha their only rich from their daddy's owning big apartments" She said resentment laced through her voice. "And bars and all that property, betcha that's it"

"Now, Now San those boys are our last hope" Will said wiping down the bar with a cloth. Not pushing of San's feet, or Quinn's leaning elbow. He wiped around before dusting three glass's for the gentlemen who would arrive soon. "We need their help, and it won't matter were they money came from when its being funnelled into this bar, and saving all our ass's"

Santana went to argue back before Quinn shook her head- even if San knew the opposition was right she would argue back for the hell of it, the other girls often kept her in check. They all had little faults- Quinn was too trusting often falling for any line a guy would say to get into her pants, and Rachel was too young- a prey for men. San had kicked the shit out of guys before just for trying to feel her up. Anyone who looked up her skirt got a slap.

"Our last hope?" Rachel spoke softly "By golly I hope there not ass holes" She said looking over at the two other girls- if they lost this place? They would be screwed. This bar meant everything to them and finding job else were in these tough times? It was highly unlikely and plus this bar wasn't just a bar it was there home- there whole life's, None of the girls had been older than 16 when the bar opened and they began singing- Rachel had only been thirteen.

"They probably will be but what choice do we have?" Will spoke softly looking at the three girls, he knew what those Upper East Side men were like, they were filthy rich, and they knew it. "What choice do we have?"

_-x-_

The three boys in question (Though they proffered to be thought of as men) were in the car on the way to Brooklyn, they had all decided to go together to check the place out. It would be a perfect fix up for them, the chance to earn some cash (not that they would need it) and the chance to impress their parents- something most of them had failed in doing.

Especially Noah Puckerman, his nickname on the UES was Puck, he didn't know how he earned it, he just knew no one but his mother called him Noah. He was the womanizer in their area sleeping with women hoping to get him to marry them- it would take a bit of cash thrown their way but eventually they would leave him be. His shaved head and shockingly good looks had the women drooling at his feet, not that he cared. He never found women interesting he just liked to sleep with them.

"Any of you's got a cigar?" That was the voice of one Finn Hudson. He wasn't the brightest boy but he didn't need to be with his Mum remarried to Burt Hummel- one of the worlds most influentual business men with shares in everything from stores to oil. He was a sweet boy, not the most confident therefore he found most of his sex in hookers. His jet black hair and boyish looks made him cute but not hot- he was probably the nicest of the three boys, he often considered other women's feelings were as Puck tended to think throwing money at the problem would solve it.

"Nah man" Jesse St James had given up smoking two months earlier, it gave him yellow fingers and bad teeth- well it would have done if he didn't have them bleached every two or so weeks. He was the charmer of the group- he liked the challenge, he had no interest in sleeping with women just for the sake of an orgasm, he liked the chase. His favourites were the stuck up one's- the girls who liked to resist. His curly brown hair and handsome looks attracted the girls in packs, but he only wanted the ones he couldn't have. "Boys we actually interested in this bar?"

Puck smirked softly to his friend as he handed Finn a cigar and lighter. "I dunno we gotta check the place out first, evaluate the area" He said, Noah was not the smartest of the group- that title went to Jesse, were as Puck was the better buisness man more ruthless and cunning, Jesse was the most interlectual in any situation and Finn? The money guy, finances were his thing, he knew how to handle them and he was damn good at saving them. Together the three boys were like a well oiled machine, they had bought property before, such things as hotels and clothing stores- but they got bored. That was another reason they wished to buy the bar- to cure their boredom.

The car pulled up outside the bar and the three boys stepped out- it was a dodgy place but Noah liked the look of the bar- it wasn't the greatest location but it could be a lot, lot worse. The trio looked at one another before walking forwards into the little bar.

_-x-_

"Showtime" Quinn said softly, pushing her blonde hair back, Rachel pulled at her dress and Will straightened his tie. Santana didn't move an inch- she reeked with confidence, were as the others tried to look presentable she stuck were she was, a small smirk on her lips as she saw the three boys walking forwards.

"Yes it god damn is" San said quietly for once, as Will went to shake their hands- Quinn and Santana exchanged glances, were as Rachel's gaze was locked on the boy in the middle of the three, the one with the shaved head. He glanced at her for a moment before she dropped her head, she felt a sensation between her legs that was unfamiliar to her- she was the only virgin in the group , though she didn't seem it. She began to imagine things, but then she mentally shook her head. No rich UES guy, wanted a girl who danced on stage, without a penny to her name.

"Alright sweetie?" Quinn asked her snapping Rachel out of her daze, Rachel looked up with a sexy smirk, trying to use some of her stage confidence to help her out, she turned her head and her eyes met with that boy again the one in the middle. He shot her a sexy smirk, and she immediately felt the heat rush to her cheeks, a deep blush forming on her pale skin.

"Couldn't be better" She said shakily as the three boys walked over- time to face the music.

_-x-_

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the two meeting for the first time! And sparks will fly! I will give you this clue, none of the couples will immediately fall in love, I'm adding some angst okay! :D Also next chapter we get another song! **


	3. Introductions and Fresh Starts

**Authors Note: Wowzer I'm getting really good responses to this! Ahh So here is the next chapter, I couldn't resist writing it. I said the couples would meet so here goes, from both points of view- hope you enjoy it (: email me, I still need a beta! Sorry this is so late! Twas My Bday over the weekend (: **

_-x-_

"Damn" Puck muttered under his breath as he walked forwards- he felt something twitch in his groin, and he couldn't help but send a smirk the brunettes way, she was...beautiful- and Puck never used that word. Every girl Puck encountered was either hot or sexy never beautiful, but that was the first word that came to mind as he walked forwards. He met eyes with the little brunette, and he couldn't help but smirk at her blush, he was satisfied he could make her blush, he thought about were else he could make her blush, and he suppressed the urge to groan.

He walked forwards, the two other boys following his lead, they were eventually level with the girls. Puck's eyes were glued to the brunette, the other two boys simply looked bored. They surveyed the bar, there eyes taking everything in- it actually looked pretty good, a solid investment, also Puck couldn't even consider saying no and crushing the poor girls dreams, with one look she had sealed the bar's fate.

"Evening ladies" Jesse said kindly, he was no gentlemen but he always came across as one, it was his charm- ladies couldn't help but fall for it. He smiled at them all his eyes lingering on the Latina and the brunette for a mere second, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the blonde for a bit longer than that, but he quickly looked away as she looked up, he was better than a girl from Brooklyn! Or at least he tried to tell himself that.

Puck couldn't seem to keep his eyes of the brunette and vise versa. It was like they were in there own small bubble, of lust and heat. Puck took a deep breath and shook hands with all three introducing himself. "I'm Noah, Noah Puckerman but please call me Puck" He said with a smirk, as the other two introduced themselves. He felt another twitch in his pants, as he eyed the brunette- tonight would be a long night, and he was looking forward to every moment of it.

_-x-_

Rachel was ashamed of herself, five minutes into the boys coming over and she was imaging ripping of the middle boy's clothes, and taking him right there. She kept her gaze on him without even thinking about it. She often found them looking at on another- and she could feel the chemistry between them, it was amazing she had never felt like this before- her nails were digging into her palms, as she tried to stay calm, she couldn't believe how she felt, being the only virgin in the group, she had never really understood the girl's lust towards the boys, now she understood it fully.

The other two girls acknowledged him- happily using his nickname. Santana was more interested in the scotch she was now drinking, Finn looked as though he wanted to talk to her, but was too scarred to. Quinn seemed pretty content to stare at the curly haired boy- Jesse was it? Rachel couldn't help but smile at her friend. Quinn had now happily divulged in conversation about the bar with Jesse and Will, all three of them discussing it's future- Will and Jesse were in deep conversation about it, Quinn occasionally pitching in.

"It's nice to meet you Noah" Rachel said softly, as Finn attempted to strike up conversation with Santana, the Latina nodded her head before going back to her drink- Finn seemed put out, and instead decided to join Jesse in talking about the bar, Santana couldn't help but smile- she was always intimidating and she often dominated any man she had, she found if they could put up with her bossy nature then she would get with them, but if they were too wimpy it tended to put her off.

Rachel smiled, as a look of annoyance crossed Puck's face- he clearly didn't like being called his first name by any girl, but honestly what sort of name was Puck? She would call him by his real name and he would like it- no way was she using the ridiculous nickname, he had somehow come up with. She smirked to herself, and looked back up at him to find his eyes glued to hers.

_-x-_

Puck was slightly annoyed now, what girl called him Noah? Noah? Only his mother called him that he hated the name- and his reputation was under Puck- however he did like the way she said it, like it was the most beautiful name she had ever heard- he smirked at the thought, he had known this girl for ten minutes and he was already analysing every detail about her.

He decided to bite the bullet, as he looked over at the manager Will was it? The entire group looked up as he cleared his throat to speak, it took everything he had not to let his eyes fall down to the little brunette sat in front of him, he took a deep breath and smiled at his two friends who knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Care to perform for us ladies?"

_-x-_

**A/N : That's all for now! I said they would meet, as you can tell Puck/Rachel are struggling not to have sex in the middle of the bar as they are very attracted to one another. Jesse and Quinn are taking small interests in one another, were as Santana and Finn have yet to speak! (: Please review, and tell me if you want anything included- plus I am looking for an old song for my next chapter that will be sung, please please mail me if you have one! **

**Thanks for reading (: **


	4. Performance to die for

**Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in forever but I didn't have the inspiration too :/ plus the dreaded things called EXAMS! Anyways as I should be revising I decided to do this super quick, I hope you like it (:**

Rachel's mind immediately sparked as he asked them to perform, well the question was more directed at her, the way he looked into her eyes sent heat flashing right through her core, she blushed bright red and dropped her gaze- she felt ashamed how easily she could be reduced to nothing more than a hormonal teenager from the look one very dashing young male gave her. She bit her lip and walked over to the stage preparing to set up, the other girls seemed to be handling all of this better than her.

Santana was ignoring Finn who looked slightly put out- that was just San though she was easily aggressive on site, were as Quinn had taken to staring at the brown haired boy Jesse when she was sure he wasn't looking, as soon as he looked up she would look down, it was cute really- though even Rachel knew how hesitant Quinn was after all she had been to she wouldn't want to fall into love easily. All three girls were worried about getting hurt again, they were really observers as singers in the bar, they had all seen girls running out crying, or men drinking themselves silly because they had been screwed over- it was all the same.

"Perform for you?" Santana said a hint of disgust in her voice, she bounded up off her seat, and walked over to Rachel, Quinn broke her gaze off Jesse and joined the other girls on stage- of course they would have to comply to the boy's wishes, they needed the money, they needed it therefore the buyers got what the buyers wanted. So all of the girls reluctantly pulled themselves into there places to perform, they had to smash this and with Rachel on lead vocals, of course they would.

_-x-_

The lights were dimmed, three mic stands set up. Rachel's hand was wrapped around the back of the cabaret mic, one leg to the side and the other close to the stand, she took a deep breath as the music began and the lights flared up- show time.

_Wrong, would it be wrong to kiss Seeing I feel like this?_  
_Would it be wrong to try?_

_Wrong, would it be wrong to stay _

_Here in your arms this way?_  
_Under the starry sky_

_If it is wrong, then why were you sent to me?_  
_Why am I content to be With you forever?_

_So, when I need you so much _

_And I have waited so long It must be right It can't be wrong_

Rachel sang the song to perfection, her hand gripping the microphone, she didn't move and dance as she often did instead she swayed gently on the spot, leaving the simplistic beautiful moves to the girls behind her- they sang back up there voices complimenting one an-others immensely. Rachel smiled as she sang the last note, she sounded amazing, and the lights dimmed, she had to stop herself from screaming the performance couldn't have gone better. Santana and Quinn also seemed happy, as they pulled Rachel into a large group hug, they really had smashed it and they all seemed so happy.

"Wow girls that was amazing" Mr Schue said as he helped Quinn of the stage, Santana jumped down with a thump, and Rachel being sensible as always took the steps, she smiled and made her way over to a seat, before Mr Schue stopped her. "Girls can you go down to the diner and maybe eat whilst I chat with the lads?" He asked, the three boys in question were sat against the bar, looking shocked yet happy at the same time. "Now" He said ushering them along.

Rachel looked annoyed at this, as did the others- Santana looked ready to argue back until Quinn took her arm, they hurried out and Rachel lingered for a moment, shooting one more glance at the boy with the shaved head, damn he was hot, she cursed mentally, and turned on her heel before rushing outside to catch up with the girls, how on earth did that boy have that much of an effect on her? Sure he was hot she got that but still, how could he make her feel that way?

_-x-_

"I liked that" Finn was the first to break the silence that had settled between the four men back in the bar. Jesse was clearly thinking in a great depth and Puck was still imagining that brunette, he had fucked a lot of brunettes, but she was something else, her long unblemished legs, her thick brown hair, her cute endearing smile, and her voice...her voice was amazing, he snapped out of his thoughts, and looked back over at his friends."I think we should go for it"

"Yeh me too, I think its a good investment" Puck said sitting back and extracting a cigar from his pocket, he immediately lit up and began to smoke, before taking a drink of whisky, he looked over at Jesse who was still quiet, still wondering clearly, he gave him a small shuv on the shoulder to ask his verdict, all three boys had agreed before coming here that they would only invest if all three of them decided, if all three of them agreed that it was solid verdict.

"Lets sign those papers" Came the voice of the curly haired boy sat in the middle- it was official the bar was theirs.


End file.
